


Little Halloween Fun

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: You and Dean find some fun stuff at the local Halloween shop.





	Little Halloween Fun

It was two weeks till Halloween and you and the Winchester’s were on a ghost hunt at a college dorm in Tennessee. You had been walking around with Dean asking random people if they had heard about the legends, using the excuse of Halloween as your cover.

At the corner of the street you were on was a bright orange sidewalk sign with black lettering advertising for a Halloween shop and as you came closer to the front door you grabbed Dean’s hand and started pulling him in that direction.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s a Halloween shop and Halloween is in two weeks.” You tugged on Dean’s arm again.

Dean reluctantly followed you and held the glass door open for you to walk in first. “You do remember we are on a case right?”

You nodded and stopped near the front entrance to look around at all the scattered displays. “Of course I know we are on a case. I also know that we have been asking questions for the last two hours and I need a break. It’s almost Halloween Dean, come on let’s have some fun for once. Maybe we can find some fun costumes to wear.”

Dean’s brow rose slightly as he intertwined your fingers with his and started walking farther into the store. “Costumes, really? I know we haven’t been hunting together long babe but we do not dress up for Halloween.”

You rolled your eyes as you looked at a display of creepy bloody toddler dolls. “Oh I know you don’t dress up but that doesn’t mean we can’t find something fun to role play in later.” You smirked at Dean and turned towards the costume section.

It was pretty easy to walk by all the colorful children’s costumes and Dean was quick to make jokes about all the adult cartoon character costumes but it was while you were looking at some female DC superhero outfits that you heard Dean laugh.

He had let go of your hand at some point and had taken a few steps away from you to look at the shirts that were hanging on the wall.

“Hey Y/N I think I found my costume this year.”

You turned around to face Dean and he was holding a grey workman’s shirt up. A patch on one side of the chest said “In and Out Automotive” and the patch on the other side of the chest said, “Lubrication Expert”

“Really Dean,” you asked through a fit of giggles.

Dean gave you a cheesy grin, “hey, I didn’t make the shirt I just fit its description.”

You took a couple steps closer to Dean and rose up on your toes, wrapping your arms around his neck to give him a quick kiss. “Yes you do. Now let’s go find something for me.”

A half hour later and after having a firm talking to from the guy that was running to dressing rooms about only one person per room, you and Dean left with a couple bright orange bags in hand.

“How mad do you think Sam is going to be when he sees that we went costume shopping instead of asking questions like we said we would?”

Dean wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer to him. “I have no idea but I’m sure he won’t be as mad as he will be when he wakes up with that clown mask I bought on the pillow next to him.”

You lightly slapped Dean’s chest, “you are a mean older brother you know that? Poor Sam is going to freak out.”

Dean just laughed as you walked further down the road. “Let Sammy be mad about it. Maybe it will make him get his own room and you can wear that little maids uniform you just bought.”

You smirked looking up at Dean, “oh, you wanted me to wear the maids uniform? I thought you wanted to live out some Harley Quinn fantasies with me? Actually get to be Batman and take down the bad guy or at least go down on the bad girl.”

The corner of Dean’s mouth twitched as he tried not to laugh, “now who’s being cheesy?”

You shrugged, “yeah well, I couldn’t let you be cheesy all by yourself today now could it? That would make me a bad girlfriend.”

Dean stopped and pulled you closer to him so he could whisper in your ear, “with the fishnet thigh highs and black ruffle panties I saw you throw in at the last second, I think you are the furthest thing from a bad girlfriend.” Dean pressed a kiss behind your ear sending a shiver down your back before he pulled away to start walking again. “Now let’s go back to the room and figure out where to put that mask that doesn’t require us waiting to scare Sam until morning. I’m thinking we hang it from the shower head.”

You gave a small snort and followed Dean back to where you parked the Impala so you could drive back to your motel and set up Dean’s prank in the hopes that the room would be yours for the night. 


End file.
